


I belong to the ocean

by szzzes



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, and this was a swing and miss for me, im really tired, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi may have hauled up a strange man from the sea, but it seemed as though as he came from the oceans. short fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	I belong to the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> uncompleted and short. more notes at the bottom. why am i posting so many fics at one go? i blame my friend.
> 
> No song for this one :(

“Well,” the strange man started, breaking the silence that was hanging between them, voice rising above the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline. “From where I come from, we have a saying.”

Kakashi turned; raising an eyebrow as he waited for the strange man he had dragged out of from the water, gasping and coughing for air and muscles like jelly, a wrung out, drenched mess, to continue.

“Just keep swimming.” The man said, still looking at the sea and waves as the wind ran through his now near-dry hair.

There was low hum. “Are you kidding me?”

The stranger finally stopped looking at the waves and turned to look at Kakashi. There was a big grin on his face that made Kakashi squirm. “Nope.” The stranger said, eyes light and lips pulling impossibly high, hair dancing along with the wind and skin a healthy pale. For a man who was drowning minutes ago, he looked so alive that Kakashi felt something jolt through his body, the feeling speeding along his veins and wrecking havoc against his nerves, before ending in a shuddering halt at his very center.

There was another hum, and the wind blew softly towards them, like a gift from the sea.

“Kakashi.” Kakashi looked at the stranger, marveling at his black hair and bright eyes. The stranger smiled, but he was no longer looking at his savior, instead the sea had yet again captured the man’s attention.

Black strands danced as the man nodded, wind slow and gentle against the setting sun. “Obito.” He said, telling the sea and the wind his name. Kakashi heard him, but it felt as though as the message wasn’t for him.

Waves crashing against the shoreline and sun dipping below the horizon and Kakashi wondered what on earth did Obito see. The sea spread out in front of them, bleak and nothing out of the ordinary.

In Obito’s eyes, however, what was reflected wasn’t the  _sea_ , but  _oceans_.

.

He didn’t seem to want to leave.

“Don’t you have somewhere to return to?” Kakashi asks, the sun long gone and the wind now howling and the waves now towering. The tide was rising and the water lapped against the sand, climbing uphill before falling back in bubbles. It was swirled around their ankles, and Kakashi cringed as he felt his shoes and the bottom of his pants get wet.

Standing up, he took a step back, avoiding the climbing water. “Well? It’s getting pretty late, I think we should go back.”

Obito said nothing, eyes still looking out to the sea. He seemed uncaring of his soaked pants and the water covering his feet. Rather, it seemed as though as he welcomed it, and relished the feeling of water rushing to him.

“Don’t you have to go home?” Kakashi tried again, water climbing upwards, sloshing around Obito’s waist as Kakashi took another step back. “Or… do you not have a place to stay?”

Obito shook his head, slowly and carefully. “No.” The man said, looking at the sea with such fondness and want. “I belong here.”

The moon was bright out, waves now untamable and dangerous, wind howling and hostile, like it was casting them aside.

“Come on.” Kakashi said, pulling Obito up by the arm and dragging him away from the sea.

.

Kakashi lived alone. Therefore, he was uncomfortable with the new guest in his house. To make matters worse, it was getting apparent that his guest was not only weird, but seemed to possess a  _complete lack of common sense_. He looked on at everything in wonder and seemed to find even the most mundane things as magic.

And he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, fingers itching and palms wandering about the entire surface of Kakashi’s house, touching and probing places and corners that even the owner had never came in contact with.

It was clear, that housing this strange man was a very bad idea, judging by the growing ache in his head.

“Say, Kakashi,” Obito started, dressed in one of Kakashi’s older clothes, eyes wide at everything in the kitchen, as though as it was his first day here and that he hadn’t been living with the white-haired man for weeks. “What’s that little dancing creature you have there?”

There was silence as Kakashi stopped what he was doing, before slowly turning to see what was Obito fixated on, hoping he didn’t turn around to find the man stabbing himself with a cactus.

Obito was staring at  _him_ , Kakashi realized. Following his line of sight, the man still had no idea what his house-guest was going on about. So he blinked, before deciding to finish cooking breakfast first, tackling his house-mate’s child-like curiosity second.

“Give me a minute, Obito.” Kakashi said, using his ‘not-now’ tone, turning his attention back to his friend eggs.

To his dismay, it seemed as though as his house-guest didn’t get the underlying message. He felt his heart drop as the chair scrapped against the wood and the sound of footsteps coming up behind me.

“But it’s so intriguing, Kakashi! I didn’t know we had a pet!”

Kakashi bit back a groan, moving to the side to allow Obito to stick his head under his arms to look at some dancing-thing that Kakashi apparently had in his house.

“Obito, what are you doing?” Oh great, now there was an offending finger, like he needed some touching going on. Couldn’t he cook breakfast in peace?

The he felt his heart drop as he saw Obito’s pale finger slowly creep forward towards the little flame, bouncing about just below his frying pan.

“Obtio!” Kakashi hurriedly threw his pan into the sink, wrenching the man’s hand away and turning the stove off with a ‘click’.

But it was too late and the damage had been done.

Hands still on Obito’s wrist, he dragged the man to the sink to run the burnt finger under running water. “What were you thinking?” Kakashi’s heart thundered in his chest, and Obito just kept silent, tears in his eyes.

Seeing the tell-tale sign of Obito’s tears, Kakashi sighed, relaxing his grip on Obito’s wrist, but still having a tight hold on those wandering hands. He shifted slightly to that he was standing behind Obito.

“I just wanted to pet it.” Obito said, sniffling. He felt Kakashi sigh at the back of his neck.

“Obito, what you saw just now wasn’t a pet, but fire. It’s dangerous, you can’t go round touching fire!”

Obito nodded, glancing at the spot where the little flame had been dancing a while ago. It had look so harmless.

“I didn’t think that little thing would bite.” Obito mumbled, and Kakashi rolled his eyes, releasing his grip on Obito.

“It’s not a living thing. It’s dangerous, are you even listening to me?”

When he got no reply, Kakashi simply sighed again.

“Kakashi.”

“Hm?”

“What about the egg?” Obito was staring into the sink now, watching as the water flowed from the tap, pass his burnt finger only to splash onto the cooked-egg in the pan, in the sink.

Kakashi just ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re not too badly burnt.”

Obito gave him a shy smile, no one had ever cared for him in this manner back at home.

He turned his attention back to the running water, trying to comfort himself from the sudden bout of homesick-ness that came whenever he thought about home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> : It was a mermaid AU. The fire part was added afterwards, so it may seem a little out of place.


End file.
